The Power of Glasses
by Mayuzu
Summary: Sakuragi has to wear glasses due to his poor eyesight. However, no one ever imagine that glasses enhance Sakuragi's pheromone in full blast, towards the same sex though. Sakuragi harem themed. Boys love. Humor, not for serious fic fans. ONE SHOT.


**Summary : **Sakuragi has to wear glasses due to his poor eyesight. However, no one ever imagine that glasses enhance Sakuragi's pheromone in full blast, towards the same sex though. Sakuragi harem themed. Shonen ai aka boys love.

**Author's note : **Silly pointless fic. Not for serious fic readers. I've warned you so back off if this is not your cup of tea. It's just some one shot humor with Sakuragi centric harem theme. Coz I really do love men in glasses *wink* Any OOC-ness is due to the glasses *teehee* **-161110-**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the boys

**The Power of Glasses**

"You're clear, Hanamichi! Shoot!" Ayako shouts from the sidelines during basketball practice in Shohoku.

Sakuragi lifts the ball, jumps and throws the ball into the net. It hits the rim and bounces off. But Sakuragi is famous for his persistence. He runs towards the ball for rebound. He succeeds in taking the ball and finishes it with slam dunk.

"YOSH!" Sakuragi yells full in spirit.

"Sakuragi has improved tremendously. Although he missed the jump shot, he still managed to steal a point, Sensei," Ayako says to Anzai-sensei who sits beside him.

"Oho ho ho." The sensei responses.

BAM! The sound of colliding bodies is heard in the gym when Mitsui bumps Hanamichi. Strangely, even though it was Mitsui who over run Sakuragi, he was the one thrown off balance and fell.

"Damn, Hanamichi! What are you made off? Steel?" Mitsui gets up from the floor.

"Foul! Free throw to red 10," Yasuda who acts as the referee says.

"It's your mistake for fouling the Tensai, Mitchy! Nyahahahaha," Sakuragi laughs while holding the ball and walking away to do the free throw. Although Sakuragi's pose is perfect, the ball just hits the rim and bounces off. The same result occurs on the second free throw as well.

"Daaammmmnnnn!" Sakuragi stomps grumpily.

"Sakuragi-kun," Anzai-sensei calls Sakuragi to approach him.

"What is it, Old Man?"

"Stand there, Sakuragi-kun. Now look at my hand. How many fingers do you see?"

Sakuragi's eyes narrow down and turn into slits when he tries his best to see Anzai-sensei's fingers. "Ummm… ummm, two?" He asks hesitantly.

"Sakuragi-kun, you have to go to optician to get your eyes measured. You could use contact lens or glasses to repair your eyesight," Anzai-sensei says.

"There's nothing wrong with Tensai's eyesight, Old Man, you must be kidding," Sakuragi approached Anzai-sensei and plays with his chin.

"Sakuragi-kun, without lens or glasses, you will not be able to see the basket clearly from a distance. It will make your shot miss its target. Do you not want to score more than Rukawa-kun? Oho ho ho."

"What? Of course I will shoot more than that Kitsune. Alright, Sensei, I will go to the optician after the practice."

"I think you are dismissed today since you can't practice optimally. So you better go get that lens now, Hanamichi," Ayako says, glancing to Akagi whom nods in approval.

"Okay then, I'll go now. Yohei! You come with me!" Sakuragi changes his jersey, packs his belongings and drags Yohei out of the gym.

Sakuragi and Yohei finally arrive in an optician downtown. Being unfamiliar with this kind of place, both boys just stand in the doorway, looking right and left trying to find a clue as to what to do.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. Is there anything I can do to help?" One of the sales lady approaches them.

"Ah, well, the thing is, my coach told me to buy lens to repair my eyesight," Sakuragi answers.

"Please come this way. We'll measure your eyesight first so we can find suitable lens for you," the sales lady leads the way. Sakuragi and Yohei follow her. Sakuragi takes eyesight test to find about his eyesight measurement.

"Which do you prefer, Sir, color lens or the colorless one?" the sales lady asks after they had Sakuragi's eyesight measured.

"The colorless one."

The sales lady takes a set of colorless lens from the counter. "Please pay attention, I will demonstrate how to wear the lens." So the lady shows Sakuragi how to put on the lens.

"THE HECK?" Sakuragi jumps off his seat upon seeing the demonstration. "I will not poke my eyes to put that thing on!" He continues rambling. "That's just insane! Who's the idiot that willingly do that? Are you playing pranks to the Tensai?"

"Maa maa, Hanamichi, that's the normal way of putting on the lens," Yohei tries to calm him. "Try it out, it's not as scary as it looks," Yohei intentionally provokes Sakuragi to make him try the lens.

"SCARY? Tensai never afraid of anything. Hmmph." Sakuragi takes one lens and his other hand tries to keep his left eye open. He tries and he tries but to no avail. His eye just shuts not letting the lens to come any closer. "ARGHHH!" Frustrated he head butts Yohei.

"Damn, Hanamichi, what was that for?" Yohei asks while he's nursing the new bump on his head.

"I don't want to wear that." Sakuragi returns the lens to the sales lady.

"Perhaps glasses will be more convenient for you?" the sales lady shows her business smile once again.

"Eww, glasses? For Tensai? Noooo, I don't want to be some four eyes geek," Sakuragi shakes his head strongly.

"But Sir, don't you know that many girls love man in glasses? They look smart and cool. We have so many frame styles so I'm sure we have something perfect for you," the sales lady once again smiles.

"Girls love man in glasses?" Sakuragi ponders for a while. "Ok, I'll try glasses. But not because I need aid to make girls love me," He adds hastily. The sales lady just smiles and leads the way to glasses section.

The sales lady gives many glasses with different frames so Sakuragi can try putting them on. Sakuragi tries many types, from the thick frames to the thin ones, oval glass to square one, and he finally stops on the frameless glasses with trapezoid glass. He observes his reflection on the mirror. He shifts to right and left to see different angles of his face. Then he smiles full of satisfaction.

"I'll take this one," Sakuragi turns to the sales lady brimming with happiness.

"Certainly, Sir," the sales lady smiles her brightest smile and leads Sakuragi to the clerk.

"Oi, Yohei, what are you spacing for? Why are you blusing? Come on," Sakuragi turns to blushing Yohei and gestures so Yohei follows him to the clerk.

"Err, ah, yes, Hanamichi." Scratching his head, Yohei follows Sakuragi. _What was that thump when I saw Hanamichi smiled? How come he looks so attractive all of a sudden? Am I blushing? My cheeks feel hot. Damn, what the hell is happening to me?_ _Have I lost my mind? This is Hanamichi, for God sakes!_ Yohei curses inwardly.

"Good afternoon, people!" Sakuragi loudly announces his entrance to Shohoku gym where the basketball club has their routine practice.

"Huh? There's nothing new in you. Are you wearing colorless lens?" Mitsui approaches Sakuragi and observes him closely. "Huh? Huh?" He asks annoyingly.

"Gah, get out of my face, Mitchy. The Tensai wants to change," Sakuragi pushes Mitsui away and walks to the locker room. Few minutes later he walks out of the locker room in sleeveless black shirt and red shorts. He put on the new glasses he purchased yesterday.

"Assemble, everyone!" Akagi calls everyone to gather. "We will have friendly match with Ryonan today to find out how much we have improved since summer Inter High. We-er, we-" Akagi suddenly stutters when he looks at Sakuragi in glasses looking intently at him. _What's with that look? Do his eyes always sparkle brightly like that? They're so alive and umm… intellectual. And that pink full mouth. How come it's so kissable today? Wait the sec, what the heck did I just say? _Akagi shakes his head, terribly bothered by his own thought.

"What is it, Capatain?" Yasuda asks.

"Er, nothing. Just do our best. Umm, the starting player will be Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi and I," Akagi tries his best not to glance at Sakuragi so he can maintain his cool.

Suddenly the door to the gym bursts open. "Sorry, we're late," Sendoh with his trademark smiles on his face enters the gym, followed by other Ryonan players.

"It's because you're late, Captain Sendoh," Koshino pronounce the word captain sarcastically.

"Maa maa, we're here now, so… Eh? Is that you, Hanamichi?" Sendoh abruptly changes the topic when he sees Sakuragi. "Since when have you started wearing glasses?" Sendoh approaches Sakuragi with amusement twinkles in his eyes.

Other players also turn their attention at Sakuragi.

_The doaho wears glasses? Hmm, he even looks sexier than before. The eyes are sparkling even brighter and his lips… ahh, that rosy full lips are just begging to be assaulted. _Rukawa thinks even more perverted things even though from the outside he looks impassive as usual.

_How come Hanamichi looks so mature? He's just a stupid brat, stupid idiotic brat. But today… he looks so damn delicious. Ahhh… the tanned body with toned muscles… Oh, God, I'm straight! I'm straight! _Mitsui repeatedly has to remind himself that he's not attracted to Sakuragi.

_Eh? That is Hanamichi? Hell, yeah, that red hair only belongs to Hanamichi. But the face… No way! Hanamichi is not that good looking! He looks smart! And… and… looks cool. Wow, I never thought he's that cool, what's more with that tall and sturdy body. I bet it feels really good to be embraced by that body, hmm…. _Ryota drools upon observing the 'new' Sakuragi.

"Eh? What? Why are you staring at me? Hahaha, so you all are admiring the Tensai," Sakuragi laughs boisterously.

Sendoh, who now stands in front of Sakuragi, suddenly stretches his arms, one arm tilts Sakuragi's chin and another hugs Sakuragi's waist. Without warning, he claims Sakuragi's lips. Shocked with the sudden intimacy, Sakuragi opens his mouth to protest but it only gives access for Sendoh to slip in his tongue and deepens the kiss. Everybody froze on their feet, unable to decipher the current situation. Time stops there and then.

"Hmm, as sweet as I imagine. You always look sexy, but today, you're unbelievably super irresistible," Sendoh licks his lips after ending the kiss. He grins like a Cheshire cat after having a big bowl of milk.

Then hell breaks loose. Rukawa, Mitsui and Miyagi grab Sendoh away from Sakuragi while Kogure hugs Sakuragi protectively from behind. Hasn't recovered from the shock, Sakuragi just roots on the spot. He's not even moving a muscle when Kogure hugs him that intimate.

"Get your hands off him!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Pervert."

Bombarded by death glares and mockery, Sendoh just scratches his head and smiles. "Well, I always want to pin him down and kiss him senseless. It's just today that I couldn't control myself." He grins even wider.

"Sen-Sendoh! What did you do to Tensai, you sick pervert!" Sakuragi finally wakes up from his trance and starts pointing finger at Sendoh. "Eh, Megane, what are you doing? I can stand up on my own." Sakuragi realizes the hug from Kogure so he turns his head towards Kogure to talk to him.

_Oh God, it feels really good to touch this toned abs and inhale his scent. Hmmhh, I want to press my body even more to him. _Unaware of his action, Kogure hugs Sakuragi even tighter, pressing himself completely to Sakuragi's back.

"Me-Megane! S-stop grinding your-your hips to me!" Sakuragi stutters and his face starts to blush.

"Damn it, Kogure!" This time Mitsui yanks Sakuragi hard from Kogure, sending him right into Mitsui's embrace. _Wow, his body fits perfectly on my arms! Supple and hard. Those innocent eyes, that full mouth, hmm, so beautiful. Oh, and his round ass looks bouncy and firm. Hmm, what is this enticing scent? I want to lick him from head to toes… _Mitsui ponders.

"GAH! Mitchy! Why are you grabbing my ass?" Sakuragi thrashes to get free.

"Pervert." Rukawa pushes Mitsui to free Sakuragi. "Mine." Then he grabs Saluragi and sucks on his neck, aiming to leave a big bright hickey.

"Ouch! Kitsune!" Sakuragi struggles in no avail because Rukawa pins both his arms to his side and keeps on sucking and licking his nape. Rukawa pushes Sakuragi until he falls to the floor with Rukawa on top of him. Not stopping there, Rukawa starts nibbling on Sakuragi's earlobe.

"Rukawa! Break it off right this instance!" Akagi roars to put an end to this chaos.

Rukawa pauses. He turns to Akagi, glaring at him challengingly. Then he smirks and resumes assaulting Sakuragi's nape.

"No! No! Stop it, Kitsuneee!" Sakuragi wails in horror. His inhuman strength is lost without a trace in front of the hungry Rukawa.

"That's enough!" Youhei pushes Rukawa and then pulls Sakuragi away from him. He takes Sakuragi's glasses off. "Look. It's just Hanamichi." He says calmly.

_Yeah, it's just that stupid boastful brat. What was I thinking back then? _Mitsui shudders.

_Huh? It seems that I was right. Hanamichi is not good looking at all! He's just a dumbass. _Miyagi shakes his head upon realizing that it's just Sakuragi.

_Did I grind my hips on Hanamichi? What has possessed me back then? _Kogure feels terribly ashamed of his earlier misconduct.

"Okay, people. Let's prepare for the game." Akagi says after observing that things have gone back to normal.

The crowds dismiss themselves and are parted into two groups, one is Shohoku players while the other is Ryonan players. Yohei returns to his seat on the tribune with the rest of Sakuragi's guntai. Sakuragi himself is walking to the Shohoku's group while suddenly…

"Since no one interferes anymore, I'll claim you as mine." Sendoh grins widely and he pulls Sakuragi into tight embrace and then kisses him once again.

"Over my dead body." Within second Rukawa already breaks the kiss. He gives the death glare into the still smiling Sendoh. Then the war between death glare and smug grin starts.

"WHA-WHAT IS GOING ON HEEERRREEEEE?" The confused Sakuragi screams loudly.

Well, it seems that the glasses does increase Sakuragi's pheromone blast, but to Rukawa and Sendoh, glasses or no glasses, Sakuragi is still irresistible ^_^

~the end~


End file.
